Madea Comes To Denubia
by princessirisdoomgirl
Summary: This is basically a Voltron & Madea crossover. It's just when I had to selct a 2nd category, Madea wasn't listed.
1. Unusual Consequences

**MADEA COMES TO DENUBIA**

**Voltron, Defender of The Universe & Madea Crossover**

**Chapter 1: Unusual Consequences**

**For the thousandth time, Judge Mablean faces the same tall, massive, elderly dark skinned woman whom has made herself a regular in her court room, through all the years she had been a judge. The repeat offender had found herself on the stand after she had been charged with assault stemming from an altercation she had with a customer at a WalMart. What is best described as a thuggish & tough matriarch, the woman in the defendant stand was no stranger to the legal system. Theft at only the age of 9 along with spending her whole life adding to the mile long Criminal record she had been growing, she became best known for standing up to those who messed with her & doing what she believed is right for her outrageous & hilarious physical antics & overreactions. Her toughness & comical personality amidst her crime sprees made her well known in the city of Atlanta, GA where she was from & had been living since her family moved there when she was at the age of 16. At the same time, she had a soft-heart caring for & keeping a huge family together. She shows compassion & gives direction to those in trouble & experiencing struggles in their lives. To peers, her motherly & protective sense made her a positive influence & someone to look to for guidance. The combination of her bizarre behaviors & soft-heart to those she cared for made her the "crazy" & "don't take shit from nobody type of woman" everybody had come to love. We all know her as "MADEA".**

"**U'r tryin my patience Ms. Simmons! Why is it I can't come in here for a day without seein u in my courtroom?" Madea replied, "And why is it I have to run into smart ass, rude people (points her finger at the plantiff) such as that stupid broad right there? If peeps like her wouldn't act stupid with me when I'm tryin to nicely ask them to not butt in front of me, I wouldn't be standin here right now!" This time, Madea was charged with assault & battery resulting from an incident where a customer butted in front of her in a checkout line at WalMart & refused to comply when Madea reminded her, "I was here first! If u in such a hurry, why u not in the Express Line?" The plantiff who a younger black woman in her 20's responded, "I could care less about u'r old ass! I only have to buy 5 items, whereas u buyin food to feed an army. Therefore, I have the right away!" Madea, "But I was here first! Have u ever heard of first come first serve." When Madea had enough of her smart lip, she yanked the woman & moved her to the back the line & the woman pulled toward the front of line, which resulted in her & Madea getting into a fight & causing a commotion in the store. The po po were called & Madea was taken to jail only to be bailed out by her daughter Cora & free until what her trial had in store. Madea was accompanied by Cora & her defense attorney, Bryan Simmons. Judge Mablean stated, "U r hereby found guilty of assault & battery & therefore sentenced to one year in the Women's Penitentiary." "What? But I was provoked by this wench!" yelled Madea. Like in the movie "Madea Goes To Jail," Madea again attempted bookin out of the court room only to be caught by sheriffs & taken into custody of the Fulton County Jail.**

**Meanwhile, Madea's in jail visiting her nephew/lawyer, Bryan & brother, Joe. "Look Mabel! U could avoid doing jail time in exchange for doing this assignment given to the Judge by the Federal Department of State." "More Community Service?" asked Madea. "Bryan added, "The courts have seen u done a wonderful job with raising u'r adoptive daughter, Nikki, the Dept. of State thinks u'd be just the person for this assignment. Would u be willing to travel?" "What u mean travel. Travel for what?" Bryan, "A Princess of a far away planet has a Nanny who will be taking a short leave of absence & her royal advisor & guardian, r looking for someone to fill in." "Oh no! I've raised enough kids & now someone wants me to go be a Substitute Nanny for a pritsy & dainty Princess? Hell no!" Joe, "But Mabel, if u go on this assignment, u won't have to spend a year here in prison. Besides, we could use some peace & quiet in the house!" Madea, "So u can invite the whole hood over for huge House Parties? I may be goin somewhere far away, but I'm still the head u understand?" **

**A representative from the Department of State outline the details of Madea's assignment & told her much about the Princess, details of the job, & planet she would be stayin at to do this assignment. Madea haily replies," I may have to ride in one of them space ships, but (looks over to Joe) I need a vacation from u anyway! Madea aboard a same ship that would make it's journey to the distant Planet Arus, which was in a different galaxy known as the Denubian Galaxy. **


	2. Substitute Nanny

**MADEA COMES TO DENUBIA**

**Voltron, Defender of The Universe & Madea Crossover**

**Chapter 1: Unusual Consequences**

**For the thousandth time, Judge Mablean faces the same tall, massive, elderly dark skinned woman whom has made herself a regular in her court room, through all the years she had been a judge. The repeat offender had found herself on the stand after she had been charged with assault stemming from an altercation she had with a customer at a WalMart. What is best described as a thuggish & tough matriarch, the woman in the defendant stand was no stranger to the legal system. Theft at only the age of 9 along with spending her whole life adding to the mile long Criminal record she had been growing, she became best known for standing up to those who messed with her & doing what she believed is right for her outrageous & hilarious physical antics & overreactions. Her toughness & comical personality amidst her crime sprees made her well known in the city of Atlanta, GA where she was from & had been living since her family moved there when she was at the age of 16. At the same time, she had a soft-heart caring for & keeping a huge family together. She shows compassion & gives direction to those in trouble & experiencing struggles in their lives. To peers, her motherly & protective sense made her a positive influence & someone to look to for guidance. The combination of her bizarre behaviors & soft-heart to those she cared for made her the "crazy" & "don't take shit from nobody type of woman" everybody had come to love. We all know her as "MADEA".**

"**U'r tryin my patience Ms. Simmons! Why is it I can't come in here for a day without seein u in my courtroom?" Madea replied, "And why is it I have to run into smart ass, rude people (points her finger at the plantiff) such as that stupid broad right there? If peeps like her wouldn't act stupid with me when I'm tryin to nicely ask them to not butt in front of me, I wouldn't be standin here right now!" This time, Madea was charged with assault & battery resulting from an incident where a customer butted in front of her in a checkout line at WalMart & refused to comply when Madea reminded her, "I was here first! If u in such a hurry, why u not in the Express Line?" The plantiff who a younger black woman in her 20's responded, "I could care less about u'r old ass! I only have to buy 5 items, whereas u buyin food to feed an army. Therefore, I have the right away!" Madea, "But I was here first! Have u ever heard of first come first serve." When Madea had enough of her smart lip, she yanked the woman & moved her to the back the line & the woman pulled toward the front of line, which resulted in her & Madea getting into a fight & causing a commotion in the store. The po po were called & Madea was taken to jail only to be bailed out by her daughter Cora & free until what her trial had in store. Madea was accompanied by Cora & her defense attorney, Bryan Simmons. Judge Mablean stated, "U r hereby found guilty of assault & battery & therefore sentenced to one year in the Women's Penitentiary." "What? But I was provoked by this wench!" yelled Madea. Like in the movie "Madea Goes To Jail," Madea again attempted bookin out of the court room only to be caught by sheriffs & taken into custody of the Fulton County Jail.**

**Meanwhile, Madea's in jail visiting her nephew/lawyer, Bryan & brother, Joe. "Look Mabel! U could avoid doing jail time in exchange for doing this assignment given to the Judge by the Federal Department of State." "More Community Service?" asked Madea. "Bryan added, "The courts have seen u done a wonderful job with raising u'r adoptive daughter, Nikki, the Dept. of State thinks u'd be just the person for this assignment. Would u be willing to travel?" "What u mean travel. Travel for what?" Bryan, "A Princess of a far away planet has a Nanny who will be taking a short leave of absence & her royal advisor & guardian, r looking for someone to fill in." "Oh no! I've raised enough kids & now someone wants me to go be a Substitute Nanny for a pritsy & dainty Princess? Hell no!" Joe, "But Mabel, if u go on this assignment, u won't have to spend a year here in prison. Besides, we could use some peace & quiet in the house!" Madea, "So u can invite the whole hood over for huge House Parties? I may be goin somewhere far away, but I'm still the head u understand?" **

**A representative from the Department of State outline the details of Madea's assignment & told her much about the Princess, details of the job, & planet she would be stayin at to do this assignment. Madea haily replies," I may have to ride in one of them space ships, but (looks over to Joe) I need a vacation from u anyway! Madea aboard a same ship that would make it's journey to the distant Planet Arus, which was in a different galaxy known as the Denubian Galaxy. **

**Chapter 2: Substitute Nanny**

**In the Castle of Lions on Planet Arus, Princess Allura & members of the Voltron force are being served breakfast after their early morning routine of Lion practice. Hunk is yawning as he digs into the pancakes Nanny & rest of the kitchen staff had cooked. "I'm starved. There's nothing like a plate of pancakes after an early morning lion practice." Nanny added, "Well, don't get too use to it much longer!" Pidge looks up wondering, "For long? Does that mean we have to do our own cooking?" Allura sighs with relief, while Lance smiles & comments, "Maybe a break from Nanny." Princess Allura remembers the last time Nanny was gone from the Castle of Lions was when Haggar caused Voltron to split into 5 & King Zarkon ravaging their planet. It would be after the members of the Voltron force made it to Planet Arus after being sent by the Galaxy Alliance & Sven being sent to Planet Ebb after being injured by Haggar's robeast. The worst part was having to hide from Zarkon's attack fleets & avoiding being captured by Haggar & the best part when her heroes in shining armour bringing back Voltron & saving her planet & people. Aside from the usual situations she dealt with in terms of Planet Doom, while Nanny was away, she still had Coran giving her advice on ruling her planet, but also the authority to do & live as she wanted without Nanny keeping a tight wrench on her & treating her like a child. Allura being the loving a compassionate girl she is still loved & had close relationship with her Nanny. She was afterall like her Mother after her Mother & Father perished in one of Zarkon's raids. In Allura's mind, "Well, I won't have to worry about someone constantly convincing me about why I shouldn't pilot blue lion & how I'm a Princess who has to remain couped up in the castle. I'm looking forward to at least being an adult again, because I don't have her here treating me like I'm a child." She still was concerned about what was going on when Nanny told Hunk to not get use to her cooking all the time. She asks, "What's going on Nanny?" "Coran says I need a vacation Princess & I will be leaving here for a month to go vacation on Planet Chaparal." On top of taking care of the Princess & the Voltron force, Nanny's spent the last several months dealing with the stress of attacks & raids from Planet Doom & worrying about not just the Princess, but the rest of the Voltron force when they would be out piloting the lions & operating Voltron, when out battling Zarkon & Lotor's fleets & robeasts. It was hard to see them getting hit & going thru the shock of it. Even though Nanny looked forward to a vacation, she was afraid if she returned, one of them wouldn't return to the Castle of Lions in one piece or Prince Lotor would have a successful attempt in kidnapping the Princess. Lance, "Nanny, u need time away from here. We'll look after the Princess." "But I feel foolish going away to relax on some tropical planets & leaving you here to deal with Zarkon. Maybe I should take the Princess with me." Keith adds, "Hey that's a great idea! Lotor's come really close the last 2 attacks to getting a hold of you Princess. I feel safer with you on a tropical planet away from that monster." "And who's gonna be here to fly blue lion & defend my world? I refuse to leave. I'm staying here." Hunk, "But Sven can always fill in." "Regardless! I'm still staying here. Lotor's not gonna keep me from staying here to protect my planet."**

**In Nanny's living quarters, Nanny's slowly packing up a suitcase of clothes & in disbelief that she'd be leaving the Castle of Lions for the first time, several months. At the same time, she had a notebook with papers inside it detailing what her job as a Nanny entailed. Coran called Princess Allura & the Voltron force to the Castle Conference room. Nanny sitting where the Princess usually sits during one of her Summit Meeting with the notebook of her duties opened. Keith, was the least bit worried, because he never had any problems with Nanny & felt she did best as far as being overprotective when it came to the Princess. Lance on the other hand, "I have a bad feeling about this." Coran announced, "I've called a meeting, because we will be getting a temporary guest coming here from Planet Earth." Pidge, "Must be one of the Admirals from the Alliance." Lance, "We do fine running things around here. The Alliance wouldn't send anybody here." Nanny, "It's nothing to do with defending the castle from Zarkon." Just when Princess Allura was looking forward to being free from Nanny's discipline, "Somebody from Planet Earth's coming here to fill in for me, while I'm gone," Nanny. Allura with eyes wide open with shock yells, "What?" Hunk, "You actually have somebody coming all the way here from Earth to do what?" Nanny, "Did you think I was gonna leave out of here like I did the last time & let the Princess run wild? That's not happening. (Looks over at Lance & Pidge) Not only the Princess, but someone has to keep you in line." Princess Allura, "Nanny! I don't need another Nanny! I'm an adult & can take care of myself!" Pidge, "I wonder if she cooks better." "Watch your mouth!," Nanny.**

**In her bedroom, Princess Allura's lying on her bed & punding her fist against her pillow, "Why does she have to do this to me. I don't need a babysitter!" She didn't even realize Nanny was in her bathroom putting linens away in the closet. Nanny, "I'm sorry Princess, but I must do this. I can't leave you here without someone to look after you & the others." "I can't believe your doing this to me. I'm an adult. Why do you not trust me?" Allura asks. "I know your growing up, but I can't let things happen like they did the last time. Someone has to be here to keep all in order," Nanny. "We managed everything fine. I & my friends took turns doing chores & cooking, while you were away. Don't you think it's best that I learn to fend & do things for myself Nanny?" "Look! This is only temporary. The last time I came back, the castle was out of order & it took months to get my work caught up. You need some type of Mother figure to talk to while I'm not here."**

**In the hangar part of the Castle of Lions, guards are loading Nanny's belongings onto a ship leaving for Planet Chaparal with Coran, Princess Allura, & the Voltron force wishing her a great vacation.**


End file.
